1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power inverters used for electronic lighting ballast and use of light sensors and fiber optics wires to control them. A ballast lighting system contains an infra red (IR) receptor as well as a fiber optic light conductor to conduct the IR pulsed from a point external to the lighting fixture to the internally incorporated IR receptor. The fiber optic conducted light is also used to control and maintain the user selected amount of light on the illuminated surface by the use of feedback of the light sensed at the input of the fiber optic wire.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are many varied public domain circuits involving the generation of high frequency inputs for driving fluorescent lamps, compact fluorescent lamps, high intensity discharge and other forms of gas discharged lighting. There are a number of methods of controlling lighting levels all of which involve some sort of signal over a control wire or the power line. One of the problems with many lighting systems is adjusting the light level on a fixture by fixture basis. Even the new dimmable ballasts with control inputs must be operated by some remote control system as to what light level is required. A better system in many applications is to allow the ballast and thus the light emitted by a fixture to be adjusted locally by a person or persons working in the illuminated area.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a gas discharge lighting ballast that internally incorporates an IR detector or a visible light detector with a fiber optic light conductor to allow remote setting of or maintenance of the light level.